Scruffy
by Marymel
Summary: After the cyber crime case, Greg has someone to introduce Jackson to. Mild spoilers for Kitty.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Mild spoilers for 14x21, "Kitty."**

**From one little scene in the episode "Kitty," this story basically wrote itself. I've written how Jackson loves to visit Nick and Sara's dogs and Doc Robbins' cat, and some of you might have wondered if and when I'd get Jackson a pet. When you see the episode, you'll understand. :)**

**Please read and review!**

Jackson Sanders happily chatted with Morgan as they walked to D.B.'s office. He didn't understand anything about cyber crime or the FBI. All he knew was his parents were scientists who helped people and he loved all his extended family at the lab.

"Mama, did you an' daddy have a good day?" Jackson asked as they walked to Russell's office.

Morgan smiled a knowing smile. "We did. We even had someone pretty cool help us out."

"Who?"

As they rounded the corner, F.B.I. agent Avery Ryan met them. "Who's this?"

"You met Greg, right?" Morgan asked, and Ryan nodded. "This is our son, Jackson."

Avery smiled at the little boy smiling shyly. "Hi, Jackson. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi. Did you work with my daddy an' mama?"

"I did. And they're some great people. The whole team was really great."

"Dey da bestest!" Jackson insisted. "Dey my family, an' I love dem!"

Avery smiled. "I'll bet." Patting Morgan's shoulder, she said, "It really was great working with you guys."

"You too. Is Greg in Russell's office?"

"Yeah...and your friend, too."

Jackson wondered what Avery was talking about as she smiled and left. "Bye-bye!" He said as he waved to Avery as she left. As he walked with Morgan, Jackson said, "She's nice."

"Yeah, she's really cool."

As they approached Russell's office, Jackson saw Greg talking to someone, but he couldn't see who. Nick smiled as Jackson and Morgan walked in. Greg stood...and Jackson saw the little dog sitting on the floor.

Jackson gasped when he saw the mutt dog. "Hi, doggie!"

"Come here," Greg instructed. Jackson held out his hand. The dog sniffed and licked it, causing Jackson to giggle. "He likes me!"

Greg laughed softly. "It's a girl doggie."

"Oh!" Jackson said softly. He smiled as the dog cozied up to him. "She's a nice doggie."

"She's very nice," Nick said. "She helped us out with the case."

"She did?" Jackson gently patted the dog's head. "You did a good job, doggie!"

Greg petted the dog and smiled warmly as his son and the dog bonded. "She came from the shelter. She was rescued from the shelter, but someone tried to hurt her."

"So she helped us with our case," Morgan continued. "It was the least she could do, since we couldn't let her go back to the shelter."

Jackson frowned. "Would she get hurt at da shelter?'

Greg sighed. "Well, they were going to get rid of her. She'd be put down. Remember when Aunt Sara told you about animal shelters that don't kill animals?"

"She say dat dere are too many amials in shelters. An' if nobody adopts dem, dey go to where Eli's daddy is in da sky."

The adults frowned, and the dog whined softly. Jackson gently patted her head. "But dis doggie help you, so she not gunna go to da sky."

Morgan smiled softly. "That's right. But she's not going back to the shelter."

Jackson looked at Greg. "She not?"

"No," Greg said as he patted the dog's back. "She won't be going back to the shelter."

"Den where is she going?"

Greg took a deep breath. "Well, your Uncle Hodges gave me an idea, and your mama thinks it's a good one." Morgan smiled and nodded at her husband and son.

"So...what'll happen?" Jackson asked.

"Well," Greg began. "She's going to go to a new home. Where she can play and eat and feel safe. And she's going to have a very cool kid to play with."

"Oh, dat's good. I bet she gunna like her family."

Greg smiled as he rubbed Jackson's back. "She does. In fact...she's just met the really cool kid."

Jackson looked at the dog, then at Greg and Morgan. He gasped softly as a smile inched onto his face. "She jus' met me!"

Morgan, Greg and Nick laughed softly. Greg smiled and petted the dog. "That's right. She just met her new family."

Jackson smiled in anticipation. "We her new family?"

"Your daddy and I talked to the shelter," Morgan said. "She's had all her shots and has a good temperament, so she's ready for us to take her home."

Greg loved the look of happiness on Jackson's face. "She needs a name."

Jackson thought for a moment. The dog looked at Jackson and seemed to smile, knowing this was her little boy.

"You a very nice doggie," Jackson said. "You kinda scruffy, but I fink you da bestest!"

Greg thought for a moment. "How about Scruffy?"

The dog whined and barked softly and Jackson giggled. "Daddy, she likes it! Her name is Scruffy!"

"You like that, girl?" Greg asked the dog. The dog happily got a tummy rub and wagged her tail as Greg, Jackson and Morgan happily petted her.

"She does, daddy! She my dog!"

"Yeah, she sure is," Greg said. He loved seeing Jackson so happy, and knew Jackson would love having his own dog.

"Well, big guy," Nick said. "Looks like you've got someone to take with Sam and Hank to the dog park now."

Scruffy happily got love and tummy rubs from his new family. Jackson loved having his very own dog.

"I so happy you my dog, Scruffy," Jackson said. He giggled as Scruffy licked his nose. "You gunna love my house, an' you got da bestest family. An' if you want, Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara's doggies can come over an' play wif you sometime.'

Greg loved being able to help the dog almost as much as he loved seeing Jackson so happy. "I think Scruffy likes her new family, Jacks."

"Yeah! Cause she got da bestest! I got da bestest doggie!"

**The End.**


End file.
